regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:G.Slack
Hi G.Slack -- we are excited to have Regnum Online Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 17:32, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Guide: namespace Hi, glad we're going ahead with this, but you really need to set up the namespace first (see here) before creating the articles. Currently, Guide:Knight/magnet‎ isn't actually in a different namespace, it's still just a page in the main namespace, whose title happens to start with "Guide: ". We may need to delete that article for the moment (as indicated in the above link), because creating such 'pseudo-namespace' articles before creating the actual namespace can apparently cause problems. --Onteron (talk) 00:46, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Admin/Bureaucrat Hi, I'm honoured to have received your offer for this position and I accept gladly! I think it was a great idea to start this wiki and I'm happy to take on the responsibility and do whatever I can to help make this site the definitive place for information about Regnum Online! So thanks again! --Onteron (talk) 20:07, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As I stated in my page, I'm happy to say I accept too. This wiki is great and will become better:D Torg Snowflake 20:10, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Get ready for lots of scary extra buttons to appear on your interface (you'll see what I mean when you get upgraded :D) --Onteron (talk) 20:43, 13 October 2008 (UTC) A couple of things Hi there, just a couple of things :) Style guide There are a few things with the style guide: are we still trying to stick to sentence case? Because a lot of articles created recently have been in title case, particularly skills articles. Maybe we need to have explicit rules for each type of article if sentence case works best for some articles but not others. Secondly, I've highlighted another couple of issues on the talk page re: section titles & singular/plural titles, so I would appreciate it if you have any comments on that. Once we're sure about the policies I can go ahead and fix all the articles that need fixing. Creating a bot account As you may have noticed, I've been using a bot to create all the NPC pages & categories. (It's not a an 'automatic' bot; always manually controlled & supervised by me.) But the problem with this is that it swamps the recent changes list with dozens of entries (as I'm sure you've noticed too). So I was wondering if I could create another account, like "Onteron Bot", and mark it as a bot account. The only difference and advantage this makes is that bot edits don't show up in recent changes by default; each user can choose to show or hide bot edits by clicking "Show bots"/"Hide bots". I can set it all up myself now I'm a 'crat (:)), just wanted to run it by you. Thanks, --Onteron (talk) 11:25, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :As it turns out, I was wrong about being able to set it up myself; I need to ask the Wikia staff to do it, and they asked me to set up a community vote on this. So could you please cast your eyes over Forum:Bot approval for User:Robot Onteron and vote there? Thanks --Onteron (talk) 19:45, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Manual of Style Quick note: I've just found that we already had a Manual of Style, that was created with the wiki, complete with sample article. Should we use this one instead of our current one? (We can modify it to our needs of course) --Onteron (talk) 22:55, 16 October 2008 (UTC) A quick hi Just a quick hi to say I've added a fair bit of stuff - most of it working. I'll explain it all tomorrow. --Onteron (talk) 03:02, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi Onteron, the wiki looks great. I use your NPC guides when I'm playing RO now (the wiki displays much better in Opera than the other websites out there). Everything looks cool too. Giving the RO community the benefit of your wiki knowledge is just stellar. G.Slack 04:27, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm enjoying it! Thanks for replying on the forums topics btw; I'll reply on each one later. It's interesting you mentioned Opera because I've just gone back to using it myself (and it nicely does the table-row alternating colors which firefox doesn't!). ::Firstly, re: the old news page, I've changed it to use a method that usually works quite well. Regnum Online news now contains all news items, past and present. The ones in the current section will appear automatically on the front page, because it's now included there as a template. You can still get to this page from the "Old news" link on the front page, to edit the news items. (Details are in the code for the page Regnum Online news.) :::This is much smarter, and gives a handy link for all news. G.Slack 05:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Other things, so you know what's going on: ::NPCs: We now have just about all of them (don't yet have all the ones in obscure places that don't do anything). Though there may still a few errors here and there, particularly in Alsius. I'm continuing to check them. They're available as a big list, a table for each realm (A S I), a table for each inhabited area (where the list is actually stored) (eg Montsognir City NPCs), and they're also categorized (Category:NPCs). ::Maps: All the inhabited map areas have stub articles (Category:Map areas). I'm still working on the look of them. From the location data we have of the npcs, we can autogenerate "maps" of their placement of their town or city! (eg Montsognir City map). Each one is linked from the town article. Ok... they're not very impressive yet, but they will eventually contain all the buildings. I'm still trying to decide how best to do them; it will probably be with SVG. ::Quests:. Currently available as a list, tables (A S I), categorized, and linked from the npc tables and each npc's article. I've been taking screenshots of them as I've been playing in alsius, so I'll continue to add the ones I've got. I'll just add the basic details for now; I'll add the full summaries later, though other people can probably do that better than me. I might upload the screenshots I have so other people can help if they want. :::This is great and such a help to RO players. Autogenerated maps would be godsend. (You will be a very popular person on the RO forums).G.Slack 05:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sidebar (below the search box): I've added the two items "Guide to playing" and "Reference". I wasn't sure of the best articles/links to use, so we can still work all that out. ::: Yes, we definately need some cleaner navigation on the wiki, though I guess our overall structure is just fine G.Slack 05:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::One more thing: did we all seem happy with the skill template? If so I'll start converting the articles. We can always modify the look of it later. ::: I added a few thoughts that came to me, but looks absolutely great. G.Slack 05:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Signing off, for now! --Onteron (talk) 23:54, 23 October 2008 (UTC) IRC channel I'm going to ask wikia to add our IRC channel to http://irc.wikia.com/ (allowing people to use that web client if they don't have an irc client). Just wanted to make sure we were happy with the name/server of where the channel is? --Onteron (talk) 23:17, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Sounds great. That will be very helpful for people who haven't used irc before; also portable too. Channel name is straight forward, and freenode is a good place to be. G.Slack 23:21, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, and btw if you can come on the channel right now, it'll break the record for active people there! :) --Onteron (talk) 23:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome back :Hi mate. It's hard to belive you are actually back XD. Ok this is the situation. Ont and I have been working on the site as you can see, I hope you like the new frontpage :D. Onte is in Hiatus and I'm in a half one. Will still help and discuss, but not as much as I can usually. The silence and inactivity of the last days come from the fact that with Onte gone we had none that new much of the inner works of the wiki (as you know I am more of a writer). With most of the writting done I couldn't find much to do. Tough I will help with anything you can think of. Torg Snowflake 15:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Back and working Heya! It's been some messy days but I'm settled with my soon to be wife now ^^. I've been looking around the wiki and noticed something that needs to be done. How about an overhaul of the class pages? I posted what I tough in "classes" but basically separate a general description with common roles and utility in both pvp and rvr. Doesn't need to be proper separate titles, but could be 3 paragraphs. Just to bring the subclass descriptions together, as now they are quite loose and don't seem to follow the same "scheme". I was thinking also about taking new pics for the class and subclass ones with the new graphics, and from there work our way on the other articles to get all new images. Torg Snowflake 14:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome back Torg. Best of luck and much happiness to you and your fiancee in the future :). Hope you have a special wedding. :Separate sections for the classes sounds great, and will help organize them. Maybe we could also add PvE to PvP and RvR? PvE would let people know what to expect while grinding. We could also mention the classes role in boss fights. Actual headings might be helpful. Perhaps something like "Roles", and then subheadings: PvE, PvP, RvR. :We definitely need new pics. The old ones I remember we took from screenshots posted in the forums. G.Slack 20:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks man! It's gonna be this 27th :) ::Sounds nice. Let me give the warlock a try in the talk page. ::Well, let's try to see what we can pick up online and from the game. Torg Snowflake 14:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Check the talk of Warlock for a test. I've also been checking the main descriptions. They are good, but don't follow the same direction. I think Warlock, Conjurer and Marksman are quite good, while Knight, Babarian and Hunter need changes. It's hard to try to adapt what's there, it's written with passion so it feels wrong to delete anything. Maybe the best way is to start it again from scratch, take the "too much epic" away, but leave it with a nice narration that makes you wanna fight. Torg Snowflake 18:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Defensive Support Hi, Would it be possible to break the redirect between Defensive Stance and Defensive Support? I'm trying to add the new Knight spell, which is also called "Defensive Stance" and the wiki won't let me create the new page because of the old redirect. Thanks! -- Erica :Never mind, fixed it by just editting the redirect page. --Erica conjurer 03:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ~ A request Hello Gideon, I was wonder if you could add this javascript to the Wiki: //wsl.loadCSS.call(wsl, "http://ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jqueryui/1.8/themes/base/jquery-ui.css"); wsl.loadScript("http://ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jqueryui/1.8/jquery-ui.min.js"); $(document).ready(function() { var $tabs = $("#portal_slider").tabs({ fx: {opacity:'toggle', duration:100} } ); $("class^=portal_sliderlink").click(function() { // bind click event to link $tabs.tabs('select', this.className.replace("portal_sliderlink_", "")); return false; }); $('#portal_next').click(function() { $tabs.tabs('select', ($tabs.tabs('option', 'selected') ($tabs.tabs('length'))-1) ? 0 : $tabs.tabs('option', 'selected') + 1 ); // switch to next tab return false; }); $('#portal_prev').click(function() { // bind click event to link $tabs.tabs('select', ($tabs.tabs('option', 'selected') 0) ? ($tabs.tabs('length')-1) : $tabs.tabs('option', 'selected') - 1 ); // switch to previous tab return false; }); }); The script is for a portal/slider that I am working on. You can see bits of it on my user page. Thanks, 100PercentRatedR 09:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) German Wiki Hi G.Slack. In the german community is the wish to start a Regnum Wiki. Can the german wiki be integrated to this wiki like the spanish one? Flocke 18:36, December 17, 2010 (UTC)